


He is Chaos

by xfirefly9x



Category: Dresden Files
Genre: Community: 10_themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy reflects on who Harry is and his role in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is Chaos

There is a whisper of something resembling doubt in the back of her mind. Given some thought, what it comes down to is one niggling concern – and that is that very little with Harry Dresden is as it seems.

For the most part, she can ignore it. She trusts him. If she had to, she would put her life in his hands and she would have faith that he would do his best to be there for her. Harry has been there when her father has not. He’s been there when most people in her life have been busy elsewhere.

He’s supported her on the job (odd cases, impossible cases) for so long now that to think of him not being around is to think of life without air. Well. Maybe it would not be quite that dramatic. She would do fine on her own. She was on her own for years before Harry came into her life and became her favourite consultant on weird cases. She could be that way again. She would be. But the fact of it was, she didn’t want that.

But the voice in her head is insistent and won’t stop pestering her. Something isn’t right about him. He isn’t normal. He shouldn’t be.

Wizard and PI, he is a multi-talented man. He has many skills. He helps solve cases that don’t make the slightest bit of sense. He is annoying, charming, always asking for work and money just to make rent, and he is so very entwined with her life that sometimes she can’t remember life before him. Without him.

But back to the wizard thing. It’s weird. It’s strange. It’s like the cases that so often land on her desk. It should not exist. Somehow though, she thinks it may be as real as everything else in her life. As real as the rough texture of the tree across the street. As real as the sky, the grass, her very own flesh.

Something in her is deathly afraid and wants to run from it, from Harry, and another part is curious about it. She keeps a distance between them, just enough that she doesn’t have to choose one side. So she doesn't have to run or jump all in, just to stay close with Harry, to keep him in her life.

The voice in her whispers and contradicts and confuses her. Harry Dresden is not normal. Harry is kind and irritating and a constant in her life (a weird, all over the place constant, at that, but a constant nonetheless). He is chaos. He is trouble. He is a friend. He is human. Well. Probably human.

She supposes what is most important and what matters is that he is there.

_fin._  



End file.
